Horse Thief
by The Dunadan
Summary: Do you love me, brother? Would you protect me against any enemy?" "The last time you spoke to me like this, you were ten years old and you'd just stolen father's horse..." Ever wonder about Paris the horse thief?


Disclaimer: I don't own "Troy." No, I'm not trying to insult your intelligence, I'm just following the rules.

Horse Thief

_"Do you love me, brother? Would you protect me against any enemy?"_

_"The last time you spoke to me like this, you were ten years old and you'd just stolen father's horse..." _

"Hector, Paris! Come and see what I have bought from the horse trader." King Priam of Troy beckoned to his approaching sons and led them to a pen near the stables.

"Hector, Paris," he stood behind his youngest son and placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Meet Poseidon's Fury. He comes from a long line of champions, as fine as they come. He is my new horse, what do you think?"

"I like him, father." Hector leaned against the fence, watching the animal intently. "An Arabian, right?"

"Right." Priam beamed. "He is worth a fortune, which is what I had to pay to get him. Now boys, listen to me," Priam knelt and took his sons' hands in his. "I do not want you to touch this horse unless I specifically give you leave to. You may look at him all you like but I do not want you near him. He is trained, but far too expensive for everyday boys play. Am I understood?"

"Yes father." his sons replied.

"Good." Priam smiled. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have some work to do before supper."

Paris and Hector watched him go, then continued to observe the fine animal grazing in the pen.

"A black Arabian stallion." Paris whispered. "Father is so lucky, he gets any horse he wants."

"Because he is the _king_, Paris."

"I want a horse like that."

"Doesn't everyone? His conformation is perfect, his coat looks healthy, his gait looked smooth." Hector shook his head in disbelief. "I do not think anyone could find a fault with that horse."

Paris was silent for a moment. "Do you suppose father will let us ride him someday?"

"Of course, for a special occasion or something."

"He is perfect." Paris breathed.

Hector nodded wordlessly.

In the days that passed, Paris spent most of his time watching the horse, and when he wasn't watching him, he was thinking about him. Hector was with him some of the time, but unlike his little brother, he tired of that occupation.

A week after Priam's purchase, the boys' aunt and uncle came to visit, bringing their children: Anthony, Stephen, and Briseis. Hector and Anthony were close in age (Anthony holding a mere nineteen years to Hector's twenty), so the two of them were almost always together when apart from the others. Paris and Stephen spent time together; two-year-old Briseis tagged along once or twice. Paris, of course, wasted no time telling them about Poseidon's Fury and showing his cousins his father's fine new horse.

"Have you ridden him yet?" Stephen asked Paris as they stood on the fence watching the equine.

"No." Paris kicked the rail he stood on. "Father will not let anyone else ride it besides him."

"Why?"

"I do not know, probably because he is the king. Hector says we may ride it someday."

"Well, that is something."

_"It is _something_," _Paris thought to himself. "_But I want to ride him sooner, not later."_

Paris' opportunity came a few days later when Anthony proposed a race on the beach between the four boys. Naturally this suggestion was enthusiastically accepted and they immediately set off for the stables. Hector stopped midway, remembering a small duty he had neglected to tend to, and went back to take care of it, promising to follow shortly.

The three continued on but Paris stopped short when he saw Poseidon's Fury in his pen. This could be his chance! Why not ride Poseidon's Fury in the race and see what the horse could really do? He wouldn't be gone long, just for the race, and Paris would return him to his pen before he was missed. _Brilliant!_

"You two go on, I will catch up." he waved them on.

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked.

"Um..."Paris searched for a reason. "I have to go put away something. I will meet you at the beach." then he turned and ran back to the palace before they could protest.

His feet carried him to his room, where he put away some wooden swords he and Stephen had hastily discarded, then he lay on his bed. When he was sure they had left, he ran back to the stables and tacked Poseidon's Fury. His heart raced as he led the horse out of the stable yard, and finally mounted him and rode him proudly to the beach.

Anthony and Stephen were already warming up their horses. Their eyes widened when they saw their beaming cousin ride up to them.

"I thought that that was your father's horse, Paris." Anthony leaned forward suspiciously in is saddle.

Paris shrugged. "It is."

Stephen looked quickly at Anthony. "Paris, you said you were not allowed to ride him!"

"I said I could someday!"

"Someday?" Anthony frowned at his young cousin. "Did he say today?"

"Never mind!" Paris scowled.

"Paris--" Anthony warned.

"_I said never mind!_" Paris wasn't about to return the horse to the stables. "Are we going to race or not?" he quickly urged Poseidon's Fury into a gallop, leaving his cousins behind.

"Perhaps his father gave him permission." Stephen offered.

"Or perhaps Uncle Priam _gave_ the horse to him!" Anthony retorted sarcastically. He quickly looked after the young horse thief and tightened his reins. "Oh well; we tried to stop him. It will be on his head." Then, with a cry to his horse, he galloped to the end of the beach, followed by his brother.

Paris had had no chance to really admire Poseidon's Fury since his focus until then had been on secrecy. Now, he absorbed every part of the ride. The wind whistled past his ears, his mount responded obediently to every signal he gave, the stallion's power could be felt in every sure step of his smooth gaits. On Poseidon's Fury, Paris quickly and easily overtook his cousins and won every race.

After awhile, the boys decided to cool their horses down, then tether them until Hector arrived. Then, after the races were at a pause, Paris' fears of his father began to pervade his thoughts. What would happen to him when is father, the king, found out that his youngest son had stolen his horse? Terror had suddenly shattered the ten-year-olds confidence. What awaited him at home? Would he share in the punishment of common horse thieves? Would his father make an example of him, the prince, his son, for all other such criminals?

It was at this fearful moment in time that Hector walked onto the beach, leading his horse. Poseidon's Fury was standing behind a dune at that point, out of Hector's sight. Paris hurried to stop his brother from discovering his crime.

"Hector!" he ran to him.

Hector smiled and waved at his approaching brother. "Hello Paris! I suppose you and your pony have won all the races so far, am I right?"

Paris laughed nervously. "I won alright."

Hector looked at him. Something was wrong. Paris' nervous manner and loss of color in his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

"Paris," he looked him in the eye," Is everything alright?"

As if on cue, Poseidon's Fury wandered out from behind the dune and into Paris' line of sight. He had no choice. But...Hector would tell their father. And yet, he could protect him, if he chose to. He had in the past. Paris gulped; he couldn't stall any longer.

"Do you love me, brother? Would you protect me against any enemy?"

"Paris, "Hector said gently, but sternly. "What have you done?"

"Would you?" Paris asked desperately.

"Paris," Hector's voice seemed to threaten him.

Poseidon's Fury neighed loudly, as if to announce Paris' crime himself. The two brothers turned to look; Hector's eyes widened. Paris looked at him guiltily.

"Tell me you didn't." Hector said in shock, staring at the horse.

Paris was ready to throw himself into the sea.

Hector looked at him. "Paris! _You stole father's horse?_"

Paris nodded guiltily.

Hector ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace and scold, though not in complete sentences.

"Paris! I cannot believe--how could you--why?--what devilry possessed you to--"

Paris winced at every forte in his brother's tone. If Hector was taking it this badly what would his father do?

"Please," he begged.

"No!" Hector whirled to face him. "Paris! You have stolen from your own father! He specifically told you not to _touch_ his horse! Why? Why did you disobey him?"

"I--" Paris stuttered, "I wanted to ride him so badly--"

"So you _stole_ him?" Hector said in disbelief.

Paris paused in horror, then nodded his head slowly.

Hector shook his head and sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up as he turned away.

"I am sorry."

"Apologize to _father_, Paris."

Paris' last hope failed. "So you are going to tell him?"

"No Paris." Hector said after a moment, facing him. "You are."

"But--"

Hector put up his hand for him to be silent.

"Get the horse." his voice was deadly and brooked no argument.

Paris stared at him for a moment, then slowly turned and did as he was told.

Anthony and Stephen had heard the commotion and stood staring.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Anthony's horse snapped at Poseidon's Fury and the two began to fight.

Paris' breath caught in his throat. _He had to stop the fight before his father's horse got hurt and scarred. _He ran as fast as he could towards the horses, who were kicking at each other wildly.

Hector saw his brother hurdling towards them and ran after him. "Paris, no!" he yelled.

The repentant thief paid no heed to his brother's warnings, thinking only of saving his father's perfect, priceless horse from harm. He ran between the two horses and grabbed the rope hanging from the halter of the rearing Poseidon's Fury. One of his hooves hit Paris' eye, knocking him down. Hector reached his brother just in time and dragged him out of the horse's way as he landed. Anthony and Stephen rushed in to end the fight while Hector tended to his brother at a safe distance. Paris' eye was cut and bruised, but no harm was done to the eye itself.

Hector inspected it gently, then sat back on his heels and stared at Paris. "Gods." he muttered, shaking is head. "Is there no end to your foolishness, boy?"

"I was trying to protect him--"

"I told you not to! Paris, you could have been killed!"

"Better me than the horse!" Paris cried.

Hector looked at him in amazement, then shook his head again. "No, Paris. Father would grieve for you more than the horse." he could tell Paris didn't believe him.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Paris nodded.

"Alright. Come on then."

They stood and Hector took the rope and led horse and thief to his own horse. Then Hector assisted Paris in mounting his horse and walked between the two horses on the silent journey back to the palace.

At the stables, Paris dismounted Hector's horse and paused before entering.

"I will un-tack and put away father's horse."

Hector sighed. "No, Paris. You have helped enough."

Paris stared at him for a moment, then led Hector's horse sadly into the stables.

Hector finished before Paris, and waited for him at the stable door. Paris looked at him silently, knowing where they would go next. Hector uncrossed his arms and gestured lamely to the palace. Paris looked at it, then started walking, followed by his brother. They found Priam alone in his throne room reading some documents.

"Father." Hector called to him.

Priam looked up and smiled, then frowned in concern when he saw Paris.

"My sons," he said, surprised. "What has happened?''

"Paris has something to tell you."

Paris was frozen, so Hector gave him a gentle shove towards their father.

"Father," he began, afraid.

"Yes?" Priam's face was still lined with concern.

"Father...I..." he paused.

"Yes?"

"Today, my cousins, Hector and I decided to race horses on the beach. Hector did not join us right away because he had something else to do, but we went ahead of him. And then I..." he swallowed hard." I saw your horse in its pen and I...decided to use him for the races."

Priam sat back in his throne.

Paris continued. "I wanted to ride him so badly, I intended to return him before he was missed...so I found an excuse to catch up with Anthony and Stephen later and when they were gone I tacked your horse and took him to the beach. I won every race, and then when the horses were resting, Hector came and found out what I had done. He scolded me, then made me get your horse to take him home. Then..." his voice faltered. "Then Anthony's horse started to fight with him and I rushed in to stop them--"

"Paris!" Priam exclaimed.

"I was afraid he would be hurt...or killed. And I did not want him to get scars, you paid so much for him. Hector told me to stop, but I did not listen and I got kicked in the eye. Hector grabbed me before I was...trampled...then he took me home. I rode his horse," he added hastily, "and he led them both. Then he put yours away and took me here." he hung his head. "I am sorry, father. Father...please forgive me."

Priam was silent for a few seconds: seconds that seemed like years to Paris.

"I am disappointed in you, Paris." he said in a low voice. "You gave me your word that you would not touch him, and now you have betrayed my trust. Horses are very unpredictable, you can thank the gods that you were not hurt worse. You ride a _pony_, Paris, because you are not ready for a _horse_. Poseidon's Fury is mine alone to ride. He is valuable...I will not tell you how much I paid for him." he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Father." Hector stepped behind the trembling Paris. "Paris had no intention of harming the animal, he even risked his own life to save it from a scar! I scolded him on the beach, and he fears the worst from you. No harm has been done--"

Priam slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "It is the _principle _that angers me most, Hector!"

"Father," Hector said gently. "He is only a boy."

"And what have I taught this boy? Obviously nothing, since he stole from his own father!"

"You know that is not true." Hector paused. "He loves you, very much. He is sorry, and repentant, and very afraid. I think he has punished himself quite a bit on his own."

Priam sighed and stroked his beard in thought.

"Paris," he said finally. "You will not ride Poseidon's Fury for a _long_ time, and only then when I give you permission. You will spend the rest of the evening and tomorrow in your room, alone, and after your cousins leave, you will spend the next two months in my service, running errands and such. Perhaps that will teach you some responsibility."

Paris had slowly raised is head as his sentence was delivered, amazed at its lack of severity. His father looked at him for a long time.

"This sentence is very merciful in light of what you _deserve_, Paris." he said finally. "But I _think_, as Hector says, that you have already punished yourself." he spread out his arms. "Come here, my son."

Paris ran into his father's warm embrace and hugged him tightly, tears running down his cheeks. "I am sorry, father." he hated that thought of betraying him. "I am so, so, sorry!"

"I forgive you, Paris. And I love you."

Paris was shocked, and relieved, at his father's love and mercy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Promise me that you will never do such a thing again."

"I promise father. I promise."


End file.
